Garden of Evil
by Tuliharja
Summary: Kaguya has some mysterious seeds that Aizen can't recognize. This leads the man to go to great lengths to find out just what kind of seeds Kaguya will plant. One-shot. Aizen&Kaguya pairing implied. R&R!


Title: _Garden of Evil_

Author: _Tuliharja_

Summary: _Kaguya has some mysterious seeds that Aizen can't recognize. This leads the man to go to great lengths to find out just what kind of seeds Kaguya will plant. One-shot._

Disclaimer: _BLEACH belongs to Tite Kubo_ _while Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_ _. I'm merely writing fan fiction about these fandoms._

Author's note: _Thank you brycep40 for betaing this._

* * *

 **-Garden of Evil-**

Squinting, Aizen Sousuke looked at the miniscule seeds that he had taken from a small bag, full of all different kinds of seeds. Even though Aizen was familiar with many different kind of plants, these seeds he couldn't recognize. He had even gone to the local library to investigate them, though his efforts were fruitless. He had only managed to read a small section before the library's keeper had called on some local heroes to shoo him away. Like that could have stopped Aizen, as he only had to show his Zanpakuto to these pesky ninjas. Still, Aizen didn't have any luck figuring out what those seeds were. Indeed, this was becoming quite challenging for him to solve.

"Well, do you want me to tell you what kind of plants will come from these seeds?" asked a white-haired woman who had horn-like ears top of her head. The brown-haired man whom she addressed lifted his eyes to Ootsutsuki Kaguya, who was holding a small garden shovel. Giving a hint of a smirk to the woman, he shook his head.

"No need for that, thank you. I'll figure it out," he stated. Kaguya merely shrugged at this, placing her shovel next to the bag of seed.

"Suit yourself. Will you help me plant these?" she carried on smoothly. Azien briefly lifted his eyebrow in response to the question.

"Don't you need water?" he asked from her as the pupil-less woman blinked slowly. Flushing slightly, the woman turned away.

"I'll go get water. Stay here," she told him as Aizen chuckled lightly.

This gave him some more time to figure out what those seeds would become, for Aizen had taken this as a challenge of his intelligence to learn about these mysterious seeds.

He placed the seeds back into the bag before standing up from the chair he had been sitting in. Leaning down, he lifted the bag and turned it around, yet there weren't any markings upon it. He knew it would be unfair to simply ask someone else what these seeds were; so, instead of doing that, Aizen merely took a few with him and shunpoed off. He knew that the local market place would hold lots of people selling all kind of vegetables, plants, and flowers. Some people were even selling seeds, so at least one of those should remind Kaguya's mystery seeds!

Yet, as Aizen went to the market place, he noticed much to his annoyance that there weren't any seeds matching Kaguya's; even more irksome was some heroes that again tried to capture him. So when he returned to the garden, he already felt irritated. But before he could use one of his hado spells to destroy those unknown seeds, Kaguya approached him with a blue watering can.

"I think I now have everything. Still no luck finding out what I'll plant?" the woman asked, which made the Shinigami merely sit back in his chair. Shrugging, Kaguya quietly began making holes in the ground while Aizen watched.

Kaguya had only managed to punch fifteen or so holes into the ground before Aizen followed suit with the watering can. This made the pale woman chuckle, earning a small glare from Aizen. Yet the duo continued their work together, sowing and watering these strange seeds.

Brushing her kimono, Kaguya straightened up from the ground and looked at Aizen, who had just finished watering the new beginnings of the plants. Nodding her head, Kaguya made a few hand seals before pressing her hands down to the ground. For a moment, nothing happened, which made Aizen tilt his head in curiosity. In an instant, however, thousands of flowers bloomed before their eyes, each one shooting from one of the many holes they dug. Turning his head now to Kaguya, he chuckled at her amused manner.

"Never thought of you as flower type," he commented. Kaguya lifted her hand to cover her mouth, trying to hide her chuckle.

"Don't be so shocked, Aizen. Flowers can be really lovely," she said, right as one of the flowers reached out and latched itself around a ninja about to make a surprise attack on the duo. Eyes widening slightly from this sight, Aizen looked at how the flower started to strangle the ninja, now shouting for help from his rapidly approaching comrades.

Turning to Kaguya, Aizen gave her an exceedingly charming smirk.

"I can see that, but perhaps there is some other flower that would suit you better…" the man remarked to the Rabbit Goddess. She tilted her head confusedly to him, only to flush when Aizen gave her a bouquet of blood red flowers. "…like roses. Wouldn't you agree?"

Her face now as dark as the flowers in Aizen's hands, Kaguya accepted the roses. The pair didn't have much time to flee from their Garden of Evil, as it rapidly consumed the ninjas that set foot inside.


End file.
